Akarui Raika
| birthdate = February 15 | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 126 lbs | blood type = O | hometown = Amegakure | homecountry = Land of Rain | affiliation = Amegakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Citizen of Amegakure | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Raika Clan Chinoike Clan | family = (Great-Great Grandfather) (Great-Grandfather) (Great-Grandfather) (Grandmother) Okuyuki Raika (Father) Misora (Mother) Yosōi Chinoike(Aunt) Kissui Chinoike (Cousin) Omoi Chinoike (Cousin) Sachi Yamanaka (Sister) (Brother) Hakanai Raika (Sister) | rank = | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Ketsuryūgan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = Can detect and irregularities | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} is a of Amegakure. Birthed from the throws of infidelity on the part of her mother and father, she entered the world at a troubled time. While one household was hurting following a woman's betrayal, another celebrated the birth of a child. They ultimately decided to leave the idea of ninja academy enrollment to Akarui. Becoming greatly opposed as they recognized the light she shined on both families, representing a kindred spirit not unlike her father's. She would ultimately indulge in some ninja training for the sake of competency given the fickle nature of the shinobi world, but Aka predictably refused formal instruction. Preferring to engage individuals on her own terms. Despite this, it should be noted that she is far from weak, having two strong bloodlines running through her system. Leaving opponents to underestimate her at their own peril. However, Akarui could only avoid the limelight for so long. Given her mother's visibility as a key facet of the current administration, many would desire the young lass. Aiming to make her for their own. For some it was a matter of innocence; they saw the influence she could wield in the future; coupled with her blossoming beauty and intellect, it was only natural to begin talks of marriage. Others wanted that influence for themselves, hoping to take back what was theirs. Alas, they would stage an attempted kidnapping, one that occurred on Sachi's watch. One that devastated her as she sought to retrieve her beloved little sister. Alas, they wouldn't make it far; the older girl hearing screams. Upon reaching the destination, she would find her sister among the dead kidnappers, her eyes glowing with bloodlust. Lessons soon followed. Background So it began. An unforgettable night spent in the comfort of each other's arms before molding into one being. The King and his Dark Queen, forgiven of her sins and completely embraced by her lover. Unconditional love represented in its purest form; any future repercussions where of little consequence. After all, something about this union felt appropriate. A righting of prior wrongs. Nevertheless, no one was surprised when Misora found herself pregnant after such an endeavor. It would have been foolish to let impede their untamed desire and need for each other. Though a broken family was soon to result from a decision. Noting that Misora was pregnant, Inoiki began to question the nature of such an affair, noting that the two had been apart lately. Leading him to the logical assumption of infidelity. Striking a blow to a relationship that was already showing signs of wear. Ultimately disappointing him as he noticed the distinct difference between Misora's tone when speaking to the fetus and her daughter. While she was protective of Sachi and taught her as a mother should, a clear shift in emotional content was present. One could say she truly loved this unborn child, a word thought to be lost from Mi's vocabulary. Yet here it was, as she embraced her growing baby, one that showed signs of the woman's ferocity while in the womb. Having dealt some internal damage in the form of broken ribs. For some reason this only made Misora's love for the infant increase, noting it would have to be strong in order to survive the judgment of others. However, one could sense a paradigm shift. Perhaps Mi was regaining some of her lost kindness from the beginnings of her childhood. Unfortunately, the damage to the household was done. Inoiki would break off the engagement, taking their only daughter with him. While such a reaction was expected given the gravity of the situation, the finality still hurt. For Misora was alone once more, this time with child. However, Okuyuki tracked her down in the proceeding time, having anticipated such fallout. Nevertheless, that Misora was pregnant came as a shock to him. In the subsequent contact (by writing or in person) following that night, she had failed to mention at every possible interval her pregnancy. And given the relatively early stage she was in, that small fact was easily disguised. Overjoyed at the opportunity, Oku ended up staying, vowing to support her while she carried their unborn offspring to full term. Noting the perhaps he had rubbed off on her, sensing a tenderness & vulnerability that wasn't there when they first met. Adoring the rambunctious baby that was as fiery as it's mother. The following time passed rather quietly, the couple developing a semblance of house life as the due date approached. With Akarui's rapid development though, many rightfully predicted she would arrive sooner. And that she did, choosing a serene yet rainy February afternoon as the day she would enter the world, becoming a tangible link that would pull Okuyuki and Misora together in a more permanent manner. The countdown had finally begun. Misora's tranquility was shattered by the first round of contractions, though any cries of pain were withheld. She wasn't the crybaby type anyways. Those days had been expunged the moment she purged Kiri. Nevertheless, Okuyuki's sensible nature recognized something was amiss. Finding his lover going into labor, he gingerly picked her up bridal style before rushing to the hospital, taking care to keep her well-insulated despite her complaints. Knowing that despite her gritty attitude that complications during childbirth were a very real thing. Thus he sought to eliminate at least one variable. Upon arriving at the destination, they immediately took her into the emergency room. Recognizing her on sight as one who liberated this village from it's black market existence. Upon being placed in an operating room, the contractions began anew, as if the child's patience had ran out. With a gritting of her teeth and eventually a scream that nearly drove Okuyuki mad, the moment had arrived. Emerging headfirst was the baby girl, a faint tan to her skin and her head already covered in a mess of white hair. She was beautiful. After the completion of her delivery, the infant was swaddled before being handed to her mother. Misora's gaze alight with the coaxing warmth of the sun as her baby find her lungs and let out a high pitched wail. Announcing her presence to the world. The couple immediately decided on the name Akarui, feeling a brightness and colorful existence that could only originate in their new addition. One who melded mother and father into one package. The love that had been building from all those years of suffering and the nearly 9 months of carrying this baby finally burst from Misora's system. A steady stream of tears left her eyes, only to be comforted by the affectionate touch of her lover and the warmth of her baby girl. Nevertheless, after a few days of routine checkups for the health of infant and mother, she was released from the hospital, allowing them to bring their child home for the first time. What surprised her however was who waited at the gates of their home. Her elder daughter managed a sheepish grin, though the smile was strained at its edges. But real happiness emanated when their baby sister came into view, her serene face coupled with her spun warm brown locks bringing joy to their hearts. Sachi proved the most eager to hold her, only hesitating due to her worry of dropping Akarui. One could argue that this was needed given the brokenness of the household. What had been divisive soon became a peace offering of sorts; Sachi could see how happy Okuyuki made her mother. The lurking malice that always felt present from Mi's earlier days had vanished, leaving a woman that felt...normal. And as foreign as it sounded, in love. It was enough for the older girl to forgive her mother, realizing that Mi needed this, having lacked that emotion and its reciprocation for most of her life. After taking her turn holding Aka, Sachi left, though she would visit many times over the following years, having become attached to her baby sister. Unbeknownst to Akarui at the time, she may have quelled an affair that could have degraded into an ugly mess. Akarui would grow up to be a fairly inquisitive child, though one that was deeply devoted to her parents. Her bronze gaze was said to hold a fierce and unrelenting curiosity, exemplified by her ability to sneak out unwarranted for the sake of minor things like looking at the sky or chasing the bugs and birds. Having lost it's perpetual rain in the wake of Pain's death, the land seemed to flourish despite the industrial maze remaining. With a city still full of secrets, Aka's exploration was often done under the watchful eye of one of her parents and/or sibling. Though many recognized her on sight as the daughter of the village's savior, resulting in them welcoming and protecting the girl. Seeing her as the hope of Ame. She became a sign of the future that this village held if it continued on its positive trajectory. Nevertheless, Aka remained wonderfully innocent of such a burden, preferring to peer through the windows of shops and buildings while running amok. Furthermore, the child wondered what the world was like beyond the borders of her village. This often led to comical scenes of the child being chased by her older sister throughout the industrial city on a typical overcast day. It was an image thought impossible years earlier when Ame was infested with the worst society had to offer. An ever complicated network of gangs, crime syndicates, fighting over scraps and land only to overruled by some outside group. Alas, a "Reign of Terror" (from their perspective) propagated and implemented by Jackie the Ripper and Amegakure Knight put an end to that. Though Aka was ignorant to this as well, only intent on enjoying the landscape, dancing among the rain. Unfortunately, adventurous behavior has its perils. Ever the mischievous child, Aka would one day give her sister the slip in their daily game of chase, wandering further and further away from the established city into the dregs of Ame. The child would first notice the difference when the buildings became shoddier, untouched by the ambitious infrastructure project taking place elsewhere. The atmosphere felt oppressive, filled with a toxicity that piqued the girl's curiosity while also terrifying her. It wasn't just the environment however; the few people she saw had a meanness to them, a simmering fury that was most odd to Akarui. She shrugged, running through the neighborhood, long having lost sight of Sachi or her calls for Aka to come out. It was simply the child and her own thoughts, noting just how depressing the place was. She didn't notice when the other inhabitants disappeared into their homes, abandoning the streets as remnants of the anarchy visualized around the girl. At first they followed her silently, keeping to the shadows of a dreary world, only to surround her as potential witnesses wisely took their leave. Caught unawares, she bumped into one, tumbling backwards before steadying herself. Each gave her a grin that promised violence: perhaps one or two recognized features that recalled a certain ripper. Regardless, they moved in a bit closer. "What's a little girl doing out here all alone? These streets are dangerous for small children," one commented, receiving laughs from a few of the lackeys. They stepped in closer, as if tightening a leash around the child. "Exploring. What's it to you? All of you smell terrible anyway," Akarui retorted, extending a stiff upper lip. A few nervous laughs ensued as one flared his nostrils. "Take a shower, you're stinking up the place. No wonder everyone else disappeared," she continued, finally noticing that there was no else to be found. She was just warming up however, as one advanced on her threateningly, leaving little space between herself. "You smell like ass. Ever heard of deodorant or toothpaste?" the girl started. With that, she found herself lifted bodily, the man slowly crushing her torso. Pain exploded through her body. "What? It's true." She was rewarded for continual taunting with a flex of the man's fingers. She screamed. He then grabbed her by the skull, laughing at her mangled torso as he applied pressure to her head. Another lackey shifted nervously. "You shouldn't do that boss, she's bad news," they said, finally placing the familiarity of the features. "This little bitch insulted me and she's going to pay, so fuck off," he snarled at the others. He suddenly dropped the child, her body rolling as he grabbed his own arm. Agony built within, like a pressure cooker. It then exploded, spewing blood over all present. He roared in pain, before charging at the fallen Akarui. In his mind it was all her fault, and boy was she going to pay now. Yet he stopped cold as the others began backing away. Her broken frame began reconstituting itself, the young girl standing. Her gaze terrifying, as a bloody mass surrounded her. "You smell like trash. Mommy always told me that trash needs to be cleared out," she said, his legs exploding next as he was reduced to a head, a torso, and a single arm. The man's roar became a whimper as she smiled malevolently, the other members of his crew fleeing the scene. They wouldn't make it far however, tendrils of blood searing into their frames as they fell to the ground in pieces. The terror in his face reached peak levels as it dawned on him who she was related to. "Y-y-you're hers." he mumbled. She continued the slow walk. "Yep, she's my mommy. Bye trash man," she said before flicking his forehead. It exploded, the headless remains falling backwards. Her legs than started wobbling. Before she could register, her eyes closed, dōjutsu disappearing as she passed out on the ground. Silence ensued as the local people cautiously exited their homes. The little display made it clear who she was related to if nothing else. Many didn't know how to react to the unconscious child. On one hand, it was another group of thugs that was eliminated; a cause for celebration. On the other hand, there was a dangerous yet passed out child in the middle of the street. They were saved from doing anything by the arrival of Sachi, having sensed her little sister's burst of power. She stared at the carnage Akarui had created. Sighing, she picked up the child, cradling her before looking at the wary faces, filled with a sense of cautious optimism. The older girl shook her head, clearing up the scene quickly before leaving. It simply wouldn't do to leave a mess. She would wake up in the comfort of her own bed once more, with a teary eyed Sachi and a beaming Misora looking over her. "Don't ever do something that stupid again." Chi cried before smothering her sister in a hug. "Eh? It wasn't that ba-can't breathe, you're crushing me," Part of her mind recalled the same response a few hours earlier, the life being slowed squeezed out of her as one bone cracked after another. Screams ripping themselves from her throat as she was crushed like aluminum can. Then he grabbed her by the head. After that, she felt it build in her eyes, and just like that she was dropped, the man attempting to kill by picking her up again. The lackeys being chopped apart. Something about the scene and watching her tormentor's head explode caused her to sigh happily. "Mommy, I took out the trash today," Akarui said, feeling her mom kiss her forehead. The woman smiled at her child, "I know you did honey, and you made an incredible job of it. Now rest a while. Your body needs to recover. Tomorrow, we'll begin your lessons," Mi said, smiling again as she beckoned Sachi to come along. The two closed the door behind them, leaving the girl to ponder in silence. She stared at the ceiling for a bit. Her eyes became heavy, closing one after another as she was submerged in darkness once more. "I wonder what I can do..." Aka thought before sleep stole her away. Personality Appearance A young lass who inherited her mother's beauty in its entirety. Possessing the same heart-shaped face as the femme fatale. Nestled in this picture of light-hearted mischief are almond shaped eyes, painted a fierce yet warm burgundy. Often intimidating those that intend to harm her loved ones. Regardless, they are naturally inquisitive, Akarui believing the world to be her oyster. Framing this expression is hair the color of cinnamon, though it occasionally appears as a dull golden in the right lighting. Her locks are noted to be rather long, with most strands extending beyond her waist. Though a few stop short of this checkpoint. Given the formality of her mother's position as Usuakari's bodyguard and left-hand woman, as well as her father's efforts to instill civic virtues in the girl, Akarui's manner of dress appears decidedly formal. She primarily wears a white dress with black lining, tapering into a thigh-high skirt with a red zig-zag. Surprisingly, the dress does allow for some feminine virtue, though it does encompass long-sleeves with a relatively high neckline. Worn over this is a black officer's jacket, embroidered with gold at various intervals. Emblazoned on her right shoulder is the Raika Clan symbol, marking her as a member of her father's clan. While she would also like her mother's clan to be included, the lack of information and the destruction of records resulted in the loss of the Chinoike symbol. In addition, her sleeves are shown to be cuffed, adding a layer of eloquence. Though Aka claims it is far too stuffy for her liking. To match these garbs are a pair of thigh boots, incorporating the same shade of gold with a mellow oak shade. Said color is complemented by a belt that wraps around her waist and back, allowing her to carry a rather heavy if not wicked looking broadsword. Adding to her aura of intimidation. Years would change the girl, as she left adolescence behind for young adulthood. Like her mother before, Akarui would grow significantly taller, standing at roughly 5'8. Akarui's was no longer as dark, becoming a warm shade of honey that lightens at the edges, framing the same heart-shaped face, one that has exchanged adorable baby fat for feminine charms. The length is noticeably longer as well, reaching below her waist before tapering off. The most common expression being a loosely maintained smirk that teeters on the edge of a smile or a frown. Her eyes are shown to be brighter, now a playful shade of bloodrose that hints at the bloodline lying within. In a fit of rebellious behavior, the woman abandoned her previously conservative attire for clothing reminiscent of the current generation. Worn primarily is a white tanktop, occasionally paired with a black jacket adorned with red trim. Coupled with this are various brands of short shorts, ranging from the striped green pair to a blue jean variety. Completing the picture is a pair of dark brown boots, reaching the height of the woman's thighs before stopping Coincidentally or perhaps intentionally, it would emphasize the woman's new attained figure, hugging her trim waist and buxom chest, a trait inherited from her mother. Abilities Trivia Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality